edfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 2 and the 37th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Kankers decide to vacation on Eddy's lawn. The Eds are not happy with this and try to find a way to get them off Eddy's lawn. Plot The episode begins with Rolf driving his tractor in a rush. He arrive at the Ed's Service Station and park his tractor. He wants to use the bathroom but Eddy wants a quarter for it and Rolf pays for it. Eddy tells him the keys are in the garage before Rolf leaves for the restroom. Edd protests to Eddy Rolf will track mud on the floor, but Eddy tells him to relax as he will never make it inside. Rolf is then seen dragging a car engine from the garage. Eddy starts Rolf's tractor to get it inside but he then drives backwards somewhat uncontrollably. Edd notes to Ed that would be something he would expect from Ed. Ed notes it is something he really wants to do before Eddy crashes the tractor into the garage. Eddy who is now out of the tractor calls that demolition derby and asks Ed if that was a cool crash. Ed then states he has seen better crashes than this which Eddy doesn't understand. Ed explains about Eddy's crash in almost encyclopedic knowledge; the tractor is still intact, the tree could have been damaged better, Kevin's fence was hardly wrecked, and the steering wheel should be rammed into the head. Ed then takes the steering wheel Eddy is holding and rams it into his head to demonstrate how it should be rammed into the head. Eddy sarcastically says, "Excuse me, I am such a hack!" before storming off and stating he will be in his trailer, but he bumps onto a parked trailer on his lawn. Eddy wants to know how this thing got onto his lawn. Edd guesses some misinformed out of towners must have lost their way. Eddy tries to get rid of it but with no luck. Eddy asks for a hand and Ed grabs Edd's hand saying he found one. Edd notes this joke is older than his Mesozoic fossil collection. They then hear giggling from none other than THE KANKER SISTERS! They hide in the trailer before the Kankers come back and see them. The Kankers come back after going somewhere. Lee tells Marie to get her camera out of her face, but then notices that their trailer has been ransacked and torn apart. Lee then states that she's calling the manager. May pulls off her shoes in an attempt to get cool. She picks up the remote and then Marie snatches it from her. Lee comes in and grabs the remote and says that they're watching informercials. The TV comes on and reveals the Eds and they start acting like a deoderant commercial. Lee states that the junk wrecked her clothes. Marie changes the channel, and the Eds start acting like a car chase movie. Ed says that he wants a turn on the wheel, but not before he pushes the TV and breaks it. Lee states that the Kankers have been looking for the Eds, and then May says that they need tour guides. Eddy tells them to forget about tour guides and get their trailer off his lawn. The Kankers say that they won't because they are on a holiday. They get out their "souvenirs," which is actually Edd's stuff. Edd states that the kankers have been in his room. May states that the locals know how to make backscratchers. She was actually using Plank as a backscratcher much to Jonny's disgust. Eddy and Ed tell the kankers to get lost and forget about any lovey-dovey stuff. Unfortunately, the kankers act romantic towards the Eds, and Eddy calls Ed a dolt for saying what he said earlier. The Eds flee the trailer and Ed slams the door on May's face before fleeing as well. In Eddy's House, the eds try to block the Kankers from coming in by barricading the door. However, the kankers somehow already came in. Eddy questions how they got in his house. Marie drags Edd over and films him trying to get Marie's hat off. Lee then says that they need a family photo. They go to Eddy's fish tank for posing, but Eddy tells them to get away. The fish tank is then shown with a skeleton in it. The Eds go to Eddy's room and find that the Kankers already are wreaking havoc in his room. Edd fears that they are becoming amorous. Eddy asks what that means. Edd whispers in his ear, and then they flee the house. Lee then says that they'll have to come back sometime. The kankers have been wrecking Eddy's house by "surfing." Kevin comes in and asks why the Eds are on his lawn. He then sees Lee hand the Eds a bag. He then questions if they're having some girl problems. Eddy states that they're on holiday. Kevin and Rolf tease Eddy to no end before leaving. Edd states that the weather will give the Kankers the longest vacation. Eddy decides to use the weather as a way to get them off his lawn. The Kankers are relaxing in the sun. May tells Marie to flip her over as she's getting crispy, but Marie doesn't respond. May tries to get her attention, but Lee tells her to shut up and flips the table over. Lee then jumps on Marie and asks if she didn't hear May. Marie states that she heard the vacation air before pulling a hair out of Lee's armpit. Marie runs away with Lee pursuing her, calling Lee a sucker. They then run into a surprise rainstorm created by Edd using a garden hose and colander. Lee uses May as an umbrella and asks if her hair is okay. Edd notes you can never predict summer rains before he tells Eddy to commence thunder, and he does so by using a pan to batter another pan. May gets scared and states that there is a typhoon on the way. Lee then says that that won't ruin their vacation, but not before Ed uses a fan to blow the Kankers back into to the trailer. Eddy then orders Ed to get the trailer off his lawn. Ed complies, and he sends the trailer skyrocketing down the hill. Ed says, "Don think about it! Think about it!". Edd tells Ed to not rhyme anymore while Eddy watches the trailer rocket off. The scene changes where the Kankers see Jonny. Jonny rips the trailer roof off, and dives in to rescue Plank. A brawl is being heard in the trailer and then Jonny escapes. May tells Jonny to give back the backscratcher (Plank), but Jonny simply releases the strings that held the trailer in place. This causes the trailer and the Kankers to get sent back up the hill. The Eds are shown cleaning up Eddy's furniture because of the incident, but the Kanker's Trailer suddenly bounces on them. Unfortunately the trailer ends up landing on top of Kevin's fence and once Kevin sees this, he tries to push it back to Eddy's lawn with Edd and Eddy trying to push it over to Kevin's. Ed smashes through the fence and is about to tell Kevin about the trailer before realizing he already knows about it. The Kankers are relaxing on a couch with the constant shifting reminding them of the cruise their mom took (During this, May gets sick from the constant shifting and claims that she doesn't feel so good). As the pushing continues to no end, Eddy asks Ed for help and Ed just responds with "1+1=1 on a bun!". Edd and Eddy yell at Ed for help as the episode irises in on them. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy bumps into the Kankers' trailer "Eddy got a trailer!" ---- *'Eddy': "Woo hoo! Demolition derby, boys! Cool crash, huh, Ed?" Ed: "I've seen better, Eddy." Eddy: surprised "What?" Ed: intellectual mode "Look, the tractor is still intact, you could have done a lot more with the tree, and you hardly wrecked Kevin's fence. And the steering wheel the steering wheel from Eddy should be rammed over your head. Like so." steering wheel over his head ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Eddy's closet "Hey, are these real leopard-skin undies?" Eddy: "Argh!" Edd: "That's quite a statement, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': the Kankers "Eddy, I fear they're becoming amorous." Eddy: "What's that mean?" Edd: in Eddy's ear is heard screaming as the view then shows the outside of the hallway (and the Eds are shown running for their lives!) Eddy: "Aah! Last one out is a rotten egg!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed and rubs his head on Edd's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench Away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Marie: "Gimme that thing!" the remote from Lee Lee: "Alright, alright!" Edd: continuous siren noises Eddy: "Requesting backup! We're in hot pursuit!" Ed: "It's my turn to drive! Beep! Transfer please!" ---- *'Rolf': needs to use the restroom "Hello, Ed-boys. I must use your restroom." Eddy: "The restroom's for paying customers only, Rolfy. Your tractor could use some work." pays up Eddy Rolf: "Fine! Yes! Go!" Eddy: "Key's in the garage." heads into the garage to get the restroom key Edd: "Is that coagulation of dirt and clay Rolf? Did you give him permission to go into my house?" Eddy a dark look "He'll track mud!" Eddy: "Relax. He'll never make it inside." Rolf: a large car engine, which is linked to the bathroom key "May the fleas from your cow inflame your rhubarb!!" ---- *'Kevin': starting his lawn mower and sees the Kankers' trailer "What's a trailer doing on my- TRAILER?!" over and pushes it away "Stay off my lawn!" ---- *''Kevin, Edd and Eddy are pushing the Kankers' trailer'' Eddy: "Ed help!" Ed: "One plus one equals one on a bun." Edd & Eddy: "ED!!!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time that all the Eds attempted to fight back against the Kankers. It first happened in "Know it All Ed". *While Kevin and Rolf are laughing at the Eds, Jonny walks up to them and he has a unibrow. However, he has separate eyebrows in the next shot. *Edd apparently has a Mesozoic Fossil Collection. *Kevin's fence was destroyed when the tractor is rammed into Eddy's garage, but later when the Eds are shown spying on the Kankers it is completely intact with no damage to both the fence and garage. Also Rolf's tractor was no longer shown stuck in Eddy's garage. *When Ed crashes through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are see-through due to color mistake. You can see Edd through it. *The Kankers did not wear their regular clothes in this episode. The second time this happens was in "May I Have this Ed?". *This is one of the few times we see both Marie's eyes instead of just one. This occurred when Lee landed on Marie while the latter was sitting on the couch. You can see both of Marie's eyes exposed for a split second. As a matter of fact, this is the fourth episode we see both her eyes, the first was in "Nagged to Ed", second was "Quick Shot Ed" and third was "Dawn of the Eds." *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycle motion) is similar to The Wizard of Oz ''in the scene how Dorothy first sees the Wicked Witch of the West in the tornado. *Ed demonstrated almost encyclopedic knowledge about destruction at the beginning of the episode which is odd since he wouldn't be able to know such knowledge given his personality. *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." This is a reference to exactly the same lines he said in "Read All About Ed". The only difference is that this time rain doesn't fall down when Edd says this line. *When Ed and Edd head over to Eddy at the crash site, the clothes they were wearing for the Ed's Service Station are gone from the last scene and they were back into their regular clothes. *10th time Nazz didn't appear. *3rd time Sarah was absent. *After the Eds exposed themselves to the Kankers from the TV, the rest of the Kankers' TV suddenly disappears. Unless the pile they were sitting on was parts of the broken TV. *Jimmy appears briefly in this episode and has only one line. *'Goof': When Jonny rescues Plank from the Kankers and he escapes from the roof, there were eight arms seen trying to get Plank from Jonny even though the Kankers have six all together. *This is the second time that May says she's a TV star. The first was in "Look Into My Eds". *Apparently, Lee has a book called 'Visit Eddy's Home' and she wrote it herself. *'Running Gags:' #When one of The Eds do something, one of them notes that would be something that he would have expected by another one of the Eds (mostly Ed). If it was meant to Ed, he would say it would be something he would really want to do. #The Kankers creating problems in Eddy's house throughout the episode. #Ed rhyming near the end of the episode. *Lee's sunglasses are green in one scene and the same color as her hair in the other. *This is the first time someone (in this case Eddy) says "Demolition derby". It was later mentioned by Jonny in "Wish You Were Ed''". Gallery Image:Seethroughed.png‎|Now how can Ed eat buttered toast? File:Kankers_sitting_on_nothing.jpg|"Couch for blocking!" File:ImagesCA85UWDG.jpg|Where's the rest of the TV? File:Eye proof 2.jpg|A split second of Marie's eyes being exposed 212px-Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Show).png|Look, it's the Eds on TV! eddeoderant.PNG|"We use new stench-away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." Video xUCsUjUAbpc Category:Episodes Category:Season 2